The shape shifter
by april86
Summary: On a routine mission through the gate SG-1 find a research facility. While searching through the facility they find a stasis pod with a woman inside, who has a remarkable ability. But after they bring her back it seems like everyone both on Earth and off Earth are after her! Takes place during season 2 after episode 14 "Touchstone".
1. prologue

_ I could feel the ground shaking with every blast that hit the ground above me. I was currently standing in my dad's lab, which was located underground. When I looked to my right, I could see dad working on setting up a stasis pod. Another blast hit the surface above, and I lost my balance and stumbled back into the giant ring behind me. About two months ago a Goa'uld came to my planet and tried to enslave my people. But we fought back, and ever since then the Goa'uld has been destroying city after city. This lab is located under the last undestroyed city. The Goa'uld or anyone on my planet for that matter knows about this lab._

"_Eiliana it's ready," Dad exclaimed, turning towards me. _

_ I could see the tray/table of the pod sticking out of the wall. I sighed, and walked over to my dad. He knew there was no way we would win this battle. So he's spent the last two months building the pod so that he could save me._

"_But what about you?" I asked, walking over to him._

"_I've already started working on another pod, but no matter what you'll be safe from the Goa'uld," He replied. _

_ He built in a safe guard so that no Goa'uld or Jaffa could open the pod up. Once the pod was activated it would slide back into the wall, and lock. Only a non Goa'uld or Jaffa could cause the pod to slide back out by waving their hand over the motion sensor on the wall next to the pod. I sighed once again._

"_All right I'm ready," I stated, taking a step towards the pod. _

"_Don't worry we'll be back together before you know it," He lied, resting his hand on my shoulder. I sat down on the tray/table part of the pod, and laid down. Dad started typing on the keyboard. The glass cover slide over me, and I took a deep breath._

"_Are you ready?" Dad asked, looking over at me. I nodded my head. I took another deep breath, and closed my eyes…_


	2. Found

_**Daniel's P.O.V.**_

After stepping through the gate I took a second to look around me. We were in a dark room, that had rocks scattered across the ground. I flicked on the light on my weapon, and moved away from the gate.

"All right everyone move out, see what you can find," Jack ordered. I walked towards what appeared to be lab station.

"Colonel I've found something," Teal'c exclaimed. I walked over to where he was bent down over something lying on the ground. It was a skeleton that was wearing tattered clothing. One part of the shirt looked burnt.

"This appears to be from a staff blast," Teal'c stated. I moved back over to the lab station. There were a few beakers sitting on the table but that was it. I moved over to a wall that had a small piece of metal attached to it. I reached out and touched it. The second my hand passed over it, it started to glow.

"Uh guys," I exclaimed, taking a step back. Suddenly a section of the wall next to the piece of metal started to move forward.

"What did you do know?" Jack asked, stopping next to me.

"Nothing I just touched that thing," I replied, pointing to the metal thing on the wall. After a few seconds the slab of wall came to a stop, and I took a step towards it.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled, looking down at the thing. It looked like a slab of ice under a glass case. I could just barely see below the ice.

"Whoa wait I think there's a person in there," I exclaimed, looking closer at the ice beneath the glass. I could just barely see a girl no older than 20, with shoulder length orange hair. Her eye's where closed, and it looked like she was sleeping.

"I think it's a stasis pod," I stated, looking over at Sam who'd come to stand on the other side of the pod.

"I think your right," she mumbled. Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"Oh what the hell," Jack exclaimed. A rock fell from the ceiling, and landed a few feet away from us.

"All right that's it move out," Jack ordered.

"Wait what about her?" I asked, motioning towards the pod. Jack scowled for a second.

"Can this thing be moved?" Jack asked, walking over to the pod.

"I don't know," I replied, looking down at what appeared to be a control panel.

"I recognize this language," I muttered, pressing a button on the panel. Another rock fell from the ceiling and landed closer to the pod this time.

"Let's hurry it up a bit, Sam dial us out. Daniel you've got until Sam opens the gate and enters in her GDO," Jack shouted. I pressed a few more buttons, and I heard a click. I looked up to see a latch unhook, and the pod rose up a few inches off of the slab of rock it was sitting on.

"Got it," I exclaimed.

"T help me lift this thing," Jack ordered. Jack and Teal'c stood on either side of the pod, and lifted it up. The ground shook, and several giant rocks fell from the ceiling.

"We have got to go," Jack shouted, moving as fast as he could, while carrying the pod, towards the stargate. I followed them through the gate, and back to the SGC. When I came through the gate I was greeted by General Hammond.

"Would anyone care to explain what happened, and what that thing is?" He asked, pointing to the pod that Jack and Teal'c where carrying.

"We gated to some sort of lab station, where we found this. I think it's a stasis pod," I started.

"Yeah after we found this thing, the whole place started falling apart," Jack added.

"O'Neill the ice inside appears to be melting," Teal'c stated, looking over the pod at Jack.

"Let me see," I exclaimed, moving towards the pod.

"Why don't we get this thing out of the gate room first," Jack said. I nodded my head, and followed them out of the gate room…

**Ten minutes later {in an isolation room}**

I looked down at the pod. The ice was half melted, and Teal'c had managed to pry off the glass covering a few minutes ago. I could see Janet standing off to the side, ready to help if she was needed.

"I think the pod was hooked up to some sort of power sources back on the planet which keep the ice from melting," I stated.

"The ice seems to be melting faster and faster by each passing second," Teal'c observed.

"Doc you might want to get a medical team in here just in case anything goes wrong," Sam exclaimed, looking back at Janet. Janet nodded her head, and turned towards the phone on the wall. I turned back to the metal block of ice. I could see the girl's face sticking out of the ice. The ice should be completely melted within the next couple of minutes…


	3. the tigress

_**Eiliana's P.O.V. {three days later}**_

All I could think about was how much my head hurt. It felt like I smashed my head into a wall. I groaned, and tried to open my eyes, but a bright light caused me to close them again. That's when I noticed the beeping noise to my left. I opened my eyes slowly and looked towards the noise. Sitting next to the bed I was lying on was an object with squiggly lines on it. I looked around me at the room I was in.

There where curtains hanging from the ceiling blocking my view of half of the room. My head was spinning, and I raised my hand to my head. That's when I noticed the tube sticking out of my arm. What the hell is this? I grabbed the tube and pulled it out of my arm. There were several wires attached to my arms, and chest, which I promptly ripped off. Suddenly the thing to my left started beeping like crazy. I jumped away from the thing, which turned out to be a bad idea since the sudden movement caused my head to spin. I heard the curtain move behind me, and I looked to see a woman standing there.

"Whoa calm down," The woman exclaimed, holding here hand out to me. I stumbled back away from her, and hissed.

"Hey calm down I'm not going to hurt you," She stated, once again trying to grab my shoulder. I tried to take another step back, but I ran into the bed I'd been laying on a few moments ago.

"Stay back," I hissed, walking around the bed.

"I just want to take a look at you, when you first… defrosted… you woke up for a minute, and you freaked out, and hit your head. I just want to make sure the stitch's I put in your head haven't reopened," The woman explained. Well that would explain my head ache, but I should be fully healed by now.

"I'm fine," I looked around me at the room then back at the woman, "Where am I, and who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Janet Fraiser, and you're in the infirmary on a planet called Earth," She answered. Earth? I've never heard of this place.

"Wait I'm on another planet?" I asked. Janet nodded.

"May I ask what your name is?" Janet asked. I eyed her for a second before responding.

"Eiliana."

"All right Eiliana would you please sit down so I can have a look at your stitches," Janet said, motioning towards the bed. I sighed, and sat down on the bed. Janet moved behind me, and looked at my head.

"That's strange I put those stitches in three days ago, and now they're gone," Janet mumbled.

"Oh yeah, my uh people heal quickly," I muttered.

"Hey doc how's our patient doing?" A voice shouted from my left. I jumped off the bed, and bent in a defensive stance.

"It's okay he's a friend. Jack lower your voice, and she's awake," Janet stated. I watched as two people walked into my line of view. I looked at Janet, and she nodded her head. I slowly stood up, but I didn't move from my spot.

"Eiliana this is Jack and Daniel. They're two of the people that found you and brought you back here," Janet explained, pointing to each one when she said their names. I looked at the two people standing in front of me.

"You were on my planet?" I asked.

"Yeah sure you betcha," Jack replied, smirking.

"Was there another stasis pod?" I asked, hopefully.

"No we only found yours, was there supposed to be another pod?" Daniel asked.

"Yes my dad, he built the pod, when he put me in mine he said he was working on his pod. You have to go back his pod could still be there," I explained.

"That's not going to be possible. Last time we were there we had to rush to get you out of there, cause' the hole place was falling apart," Jack said.

"And I don't really want to be the one to tell you this but I don't think he finished his pod," Daniel added.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him.

"Because I found a skeleton on the planet near the place we found you," A man said, walking over to us. There was a woman with him, and another man. I felt all the blood drain from my face.

"Oh," I mumbled, sitting down on the bed.

"Eiliana this is Teal'c, Sam, and General Hammond," Janet introduced.

"How is she Dr.?" Hammond asked.

"Well besides the bad news she's fine, the cut on her head has healed," Janet replied.

"Healed, but how she got that three days ago?" Daniel asked.

"She said her people heal fast," Janet answered.

"Eiliana are you okay?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh uh yeah, I'm fine. It's just hard to except the fact that I'm the only survivor of my people. I thought that dad would be here with me," I replied.

"Wait we don't know that everyone else is dead we were just in one spot on your planet," Sam stated.

"Yeah well when my dad put me in stasis our planet was being attacked by a Goa'uld, so dad took me to his lab which was underground. He started work on the stasis pod so he could save me. My people are good at hand to hand combat but the Goa'uld attacked from ships. By the time dad put me in the stasis pod the city that was above dad's lab was the only city left, but at the time it was under attack," I explained.

"Which Goa'uld?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't know dad wouldn't tell me," I replied. Teal'c nodded his head.

"So uh what exactly is this place?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Well it's a facility located under a mountain, we use the Stargate to travel to other planets and this is where we keep our Stargate," Daniel explained.

"Stargate?" I asked, looking at him quizzically.

"That big round thing in your dad's lab, he didn't tell you about it?" Daniel replied.

"No he didn't really tell me much of anything about his work," I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"So your dad was a scientist?" Sam asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah he was, he was the top scientist on my planet," I said, looking down, "So uh do you think I could get a tour of this place?"

"It's fine with me, but it's up Dr. Fraiser, she has to clear you to get out of the infirmary," General Hammond replied. I looked over at the doctor, and gave her my best kitty eyes.

"Well since her head has healed I see no problem with letting her out of the infirmary for a few hours, but I want you back here before the end of the night. We still don't know how well your bodies reacting to being taken out of stasis, we don't even know how long you've been in stasis for that matter," Fraiser replied.

"Thank you," I exclaimed, jumping up in excitement, "So where to first?" Everyone laughed.

"All right follow us," Jack said, moving to the door…

_**Daniel's P.O.V.**_

We'd taken Eiliana all around the base. She'd looked at everything with a childlike wonder. I couldn't help but smile at the way she was acting, though with what she's said about how protective her dad is I doubt she ever left her dad's lab. Right now I was currently walking Eiliana back to the infirmary. The rest of the team had already gone home, and I was the last one to leave.

"All right and that concludes the tour of the base," I exclaimed, walking into the infirmary.

"Thanks, this place is so amazing, and it's huge," She stated, practically jumping up and down. I smiled at her. Her blue cat like eyes seemed to be sparkling as she made her way over to her bed.

"All right well I'm going to get going," I said, moving towards the door.

"All right see ya tomorrow," She replied, lying down. I walked out of the infirmary and made my way over to the elevator…

_**The next day**_

I stepped out of the elevator, and made my way to the briefing room. Jack had called me a little bit ago telling me that I had to come in. I walked into the briefing room and groaned. Standing in the middle of the room was Maybourne. General Hammond and my team where all sitting at the table, while Maybourne was standing. I walked over and sat down in my seat next to Jack.

"So what was so important that I had to come in early?" I asked.

"Well seeing as you and your team were the ones who found the stasis pod on that planet I thought you should be here," Maybourne replied. I groaned again. Man he doesn't waste any time does he.

"What exactly are you doing here Maybourne?" Jack asked.

"I'm here to question our visitor," Maybourne answered.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because she's the only survivor of her people, and as she's said she can heal quickly, that kind of thing could be use full, and I do have the president's permission to speak with her," Maybourne said.

"He does, I called the president myself," General Hammond stated, looking at each of us.

"So I expect her to be brought to an isolation room within the next hour," Maybourne exclaimed, smiling at all of us.

"Come on Danny let's go get Eiliana," Jack said, standing up. I nodded my head, and followed him down to the infirmary. When we got there Eiliana was sitting on her bed reading a book on Oceans. Before either of us spoke she looked up at us and smiled.

"Hi guys," She exclaimed, putting down her book.

"Hi, um Eiliana there's someone who wants to talk with you his names Maybourne," I started.

"Okay so where is he?" She asked, standing up.

"Uh first we need to take you to another room so you guys can talk, he has a lot of questions to ask you," Jack stated. She nodded her head, and followed us through the base and to one of the isolation rooms.

"All right you just wait here, and if you need us we'll be up there," I stated, pointing up at the observation room.

She nodded her head, and sat down at the table in the middle of the room. Jack and I walked out of the room, and into the observation room. A few minutes later Maybourne walked into the room. Eiliana took one look at him, then jumped up and hissed at him.

"Did she just hiss at him?" Jack asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, well we know one thing she's got great instincts," I replied, looking over at him. Jack nodded his head, then we both turned back to watch Maybourne question Eiliana.

"Why don't you just sit down," Maybourne suggested.

"I'd rather stand," She replied, backing up against one of the walls.

"All right then, I've got a few questions for you, first off how old are you?" Maybourne asked.

"Well on my planet I'm only 18, but in Earth years I'd be 20," She replied.

"Okay, now tell me when exactly did the Goa'uld attack your planet?" Maybourne continued.

"About two months before my dad put me in the stasis pod," She answered, glaring at him.

"Do you know how your people are able to heal so fast?" Maybourne asked.

"Not really all I know is that it's a part of our genetics, my dad was the scientist not me," She said.

"What kind of work did your dad do?" Maybourne asked.

"He never told me anything about his work," She said, crossing her arms.

"I don't believe you you're his daughter why wouldn't he tell you about his work, I mean wouldn't he want you to follow in his foot steeps," Maybourne stated, sitting forward. Eiliana growled.

"Are you calling me a liar?" She asked, rushing forward and slamming her hands down on the table. Maybourne jumped slightly.

"No I just don't think you're telling the whole truth," He responded. She scowled at him.

"I don't have to take this, I agreed to come and talk to you, and now I don't want to so I'm leaving," She said, moving to the door. She stopped in front of the door and waited for it to open but it didn't.

"I can't let you leave until after you've answered all my questions," Maybourne said. Eiliana turned to face him, and if looks could kill Maybourne would be dead.

"Guys a little help here," She shouted, looking up at me and Jack.

"Sorry Eiliana we can't really do anything, he's got his orders to talk to you, and we aren't allowed to interfere," I replied. Eiliana groaned.

"Hey I was just asking cause if I have to spend one more minute in this room with this man I will kill him, and I won't be sorry," She stated.

"I'm right there with you," Jack said.

"Now back to the questions, do you know how your dad built the stasis pod?" Maybourne asked.

"No, all I know is that he was able to build it within two months," She answered.

"So you spent all that time in your dad's lab watching him build the stasis pod and didn't even learn how he did it?" Maybourne asked.

"No I didn't think it was necessary seeing as I was going to be the one put inside the thing there was no need for me to know how to build the damn thing," She replied, crossing her arms.

"Did you ever leave the lab?" Maybourne asked.

"Once when I was six right before my mom died, after that my dad kept me in the lab," She said.

"Why, that seems a little over protective of him, he wouldn't let you leave and he wouldn't even share his research with you," Maybourne stated.

"Are you insulting my father?" Eiliana asked, taking a step forward.

"Oh no this isn't going to end well," Jack stated. I nodded my head.

"No one insults my father," Eiliana hiss's. Her whole body seemed to be shaking, and I could hear her growling. Suddenly she bent over as if she was in pain. I jumped out of my seat, and raced into the room. I raced over to Eiliana and shook her shoulder.

"Eiliana are you okay?" I asked.

"Get back," She hissed, looking up at me. Her cat like eyes had turned from their normal blue color to a bright gold, and her skin seemed to be changing color. Her back arched up and I heard a sickening crack; as if every bone in her body was cracking. Her skin seemed to shift into a bright orange with black striped color of fur, and I could see what looked like a tail forming. Within a few seconds a giant tiger was lying on the floor where Eiliana once was…


End file.
